


Every Word Was For You

by Polishmomma



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Literati
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polishmomma/pseuds/Polishmomma
Summary: He never did stop loving her, did he? But he held back because he didn't trust himself with her. Now, she's pregnant. And it just might be Blonde Dick from Yale's. Or is it....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Gilmore Girls.  
I don't update with regularity.  
I love reviews and followers.  
Team Jess.

“Luke,” I gasped, shivering with lust, at the man who was currently kissing his way down my back, unbuttoning my wedding dress as he went. We had just come home from our wedding in the town square and he was eager to savor all of me, finally, as his wife.

“Yes?” he murmured, his lips hot on my skin. He snuck his tongue out for a taste, and as the cool air hit the moisture, I moaned a little. He was the only one who ever had made me weak just from his fore play. Years of lifting heavy cans in the stock room, walking millions of miles between tables, and woodworking on the side had honed his body into a rugged yet sensual work of art.

“I need to tell you something,” I said breathlessly, my eyes rolling back into my head as he got ever closer to the small of my back.

“Right now?” he growled. He was almost to the end of the line of buttons, which would mean the dress would slip off and there would be no going back. Luke was Jekyll and Hyde in the bedroom. The instant I was naked before him, he transformed into a love machine. Telling me I was beautiful, how sexy I was, gripping my hair, as he ran his rough hands up and down my body. It was like electricity. He could jumpstart my body in an instant.

“Its something big, and I don’t want to start our wedding night off with any secrets,” I said, gripping my dress at the back and spinning around.

“Lorelaaaai,” he growled, oooh Mr. Hyde had already arrived. His eyes sent shivers down my spine that spread through my lady parts. I gasped slightly, losing my grip on my dress. But no, I didn’t want to start this marriage off on the wrong foot.  
“Please just listen,” I said, pushing a hand against his shirtless chest. I had ripped that off on the stairs. A lot of things had come off on the stairs.

Sighing heavily, he sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for me to continue, clearly pissed that I had interrupted his fun. Taking a deep breath, I forced the words out that had shocked me just that morning.

“Rory is pregnant.” I glanced at him after rushing the words out. It took a second to register. His sex fueled testosterone clouded brain had to process, then I saw his eyes narrow

“Pregnant, how?” he stammered, spreading his arms.

“Pretty sure the usual way hon,” I teased him. That earned me a grimace.

“Who’s the father? That Logan schmuck?” he gritted out. Luke wasn’t a fan of Logan by any means. He knew that Rory was seeing Logan, though he was engaged to someone else. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like that Logan was treating Rory as a side piece. Luke was old fashioned that way. He wasn’t happy with Rory accepting her position as the other woman, but he loved her too much to say anything.

“I don’t know,” I said truthfully, “She clammed up after she told me, instead insisting we get some sleep before the real wedding.”

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Stressed Luke. Not what I wanted to do to him, but no secrets means no secrets.

“Was I wrong to tell you?” I asked him nervously. He looked up at me, with his hand over his mouth. His eyes softened as he took in my nervous expression.

“No. We said no secrets. I appreciate you telling me,” he said, getting up to hug me. I leaned into his large frame, savoring the warmth and comfort I felt there. I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek, then the neck. I backed up to look him in the eyes.

“Besides, I have a sexy surprise for you, so I was going to stop you anyway,” I say cheekily as I grin while backing into the bathroom. He barely responds with more than a hmmm. I shut the door, promising him all kinds of sexy things we will do to each other once I emerge from the bathroom with his surprise. He doesn’t respond but that isn’t unusual. I am more than happy to babble on. Once I’m ready, I grab the door handle.

“Get ready!” I shout. I fling the door open, stalking into the room in his favorite pair of my heels, silk stockings, itty bitty underwear, and braless, my arms raised in celebration.

“Ta Da!!!!!” I say. He isn’t in the room. I look around, thinking he might be in the closet, taking off the rest of his suit.

“Luke?” No answer. I peek out the bedroom door. Nothing. The front door slams. Startled, I run to the bedroom window, not caring that I’m mostly nude. Luke is walking quickly down the street in the direction of the diner. Where Rory is. Crap. I hear a low wolf whistle. Double crap. Looking down, Babette is looking up at me with her thumbs in the air from her porch. Thankfully she is alone, Morey must be in the house. I quickly cross my arms across my chest, giving her a small thumbs up back as I pull the curtain. Triple crap, I need to get dressed and chase down Luke before he gets to Rory. I’m not worried he will hurt her. But Luke has a tendency to yell at those he loves most when he is worried about them. Rory doesn’t need that right now. At all. I don’t want her to not trust us enough to talk if she thinks she is going to get yelled at. Spinning toward the closet, I kick the heels off, pull the stockings off, not caring if I rip them. I grab my jeans and a sweater, slipping them on as fast as I can. I skip the socks, running down the steps and shoving my feet into my sneakers. Grabbing my keys, I run to the jeep, hoping I can get to him before he gets to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GGs  
I don't update regularly  
I love reviews and followers  
Have a great day!

I stalked towards the diner. How could this be happening? Rory is a smart girl. Why would she make this mistake? Why would she let herself be someone’s mistress? The questions fly through my mind.

I love Rory with my entire being. She is my child, biology be damned. The little girl she was had me wrapped around her finger the second she walked into my diner. I would die to protect her. I always thought myself to not be a dad kind of guy but Rory shifted that around with those big blue eyes brimming with tears, asking if I would come to her caterpillar’s funeral. The shield on my heart that had been in place since my dad died, shattered instantly. She could ask me to do anything, I’d do it. And now, I needed to ask her things.

Behind me, I heard Lorelai’s jeep fire up. Most of the town could. It was aging horribly. She was on my tail. I knew it. Normally I would stop, calm down. But this wasn’t normal. Rory was flailing. No matter what we did, or said, she continued to spin out. Not what we thought we would be doing with this brilliant girl. Now a woman. And being Logan’s mistress??? What was that? Rory was better than that. She was worth more than that. And I was damn sure going to tell her once I got there.

How I wished that her and Jess had worked out. I knew it couldn’t when they were teens. Jess was too angry at those that should have cared for him and didn’t, to care for someone who actually cared about him. He could never see that there was no ulterior motive to Rory’s kindness. I knew he needed to go, to find himself, to rid himself of the pain he carried for far too long. When I told him he had to go, I nearly killed me. Like when my dad died. But I couldn’t help him. He needed to figure things out for himself. I’d watched from a distance, trying to keep tabs on him. He eventually landed on his feet, found his worth, and had been doing well. Except for that one time. After Philadelphia. But I knew the man he’d become would be the man that recognized Rory’s love as something real. I just wish she could get past how he hurt her all those years ago. They were so perfect for each other. They seemed to read each other’s minds. They knew when the other wasn’t okay. If that wasn’t soulmate material, I probably shouldn’t be with Lorelai. That’s how we fit together.

Tires squealed and I picked up the pace to a jog, the diner in sight across the square. I didn’t notice the dark figure sitting on the gazebo as I passed it. It noticed me though. It got up and started following me, perplexed as to why I, on my wedding night, would be running toward the diner.

I reached the door, unlocking it as fast as I could, seeing Lorelai’s jeep enter the square out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed the spare key from over the door, slipped in and locked it behind me. I could hear the tv as I climbed the back steps toward the office/apartment. I could see the glow from it as I got to the top. Rory had offered to sleep here so Lorelai and I could have the night to ourselves. She was considerate like that. One of her best qualities. She could read a room.

I raised my fist, knocked a little harder than I intended. I heard her startle, the clicker clattering to the floor.

“Rory, its me,” I said, letting her know it was safe to approach. She quickly opened it, with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark figure on the gazebo is puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I was sick.   
I don't post regularly.  
I don't own GGs

I was sitting in the gazebo, taking a break from the disaster that is my step-dad, reading one of Truncheon’s submissions, when I saw him. He was jogging toward the diner. What? What the hell was going on? Did Lorelai have a post coital craving?   
“Gross” I muttered to my brain, cursing its quippiness. As I watched him cross the square, I could hear Lorelai’s engine racing like she had to pedal to the floor. Damn, she needs to get a new car, as I listened to it growl. I stood up, getting ready to follow Luke in case something was really wrong, like the diner was on fire. It would figure something like that would happen to them on their wedding night.   
As I crossed the square toward him, I spied Lorelai’s Jeep flying toward the diner. Luke was already in and heading toward the back. She jumped out, ran toward the door. Finding it locked, she instantly reached up to grab the spare. It wasn’t there, due to the fuck she shouted. I was at the steps at this point.  
“Lorelai everything okay?” I asked. She about startled out of her skin. She whipped around.   
“Jess!” she exclaimed, her eyes wide.  
“Yes, I am Jess. Nice to meet you Aunt Lorelai,” I mocked as I held out my hand for her to shake.  
“Ha ha hoodlum. I need to get in there and Luke took the spare in with him,” she snarked.  
“Trouble in paradise already? That must be some kind of record,” I said smirking at her.   
“Just help me get it open!” she said exasperatedly throwing her hands up.  
“Whoa, calm down, I’ll help,” I said, moving my hands in placating gestures as I moved closer to the door. A wiggle and bump later, I had the door open. She was past me like a shot, heading for the steps. My curiosity burning a hole in my brain, I followed her, silently praying this wasn’t a sex thing. As we got closer to the top, I could hear Luke ranting. Who was up here? Then I heard her. Rory. She was shouting back at him. Lorelai had froze in front of the door to the apartment. She must be assessing whether she should intervene, I thought to myself. Her face was a contortion of fear, anger and worry.   
“Lorelai…” I got out her name before she whirled, clamping her hand over my mouth. Her eyes wild, she shook her head frantically at me, ordering me to shut up or else. My eyes wide, I raised both my hands in a gesture of acceptance. She backed away from me. I saw a glint of tears in her eyes as she turned back toward the door. I decided to focus my attention on the door as well.  
Why was Luke yelling at Rory? He loved that girl. She was his first princess, April being his second. Yelling at Rory was unheard of. Hell, when I dated her, his own nephew, I got yelled at about hurting her, not her hurting me. Looking down at my shoes, I reminisced about those days when Luke swore he would hurt me if I hurt her. And of course I had. I was a fuck up in those days. I didn’t know who I was. Hell, I didn’t know who my father was. Well, I did, his name anyway. But between him and Liz, I was a little fucked up back then. I couldn’t do right by Rory when I couldn’t do right for myself. I self destructed at every opportunity.   
“What about Jess!!” Rory shouted, pulling me out of my memories, making my head jerk up. Lorelai stiffened. She looked at me with those same eyes from my hoodlum days. I shrugged, shaking my head. I had no idea why they were discussing me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Luke yells at Rory, and she yells right back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update regularly  
I don't own GGs

“Luke,” I breathed out in relief as I headed for the door. I opened it with a small smile. It quickly disappeared when I saw his face. He was angry.   
“We need to talk,” he grumbled as he walked past me, into the apartment. His shoulders were hunched, a sure sign of an angry Luke.   
“Okayyy” I said as I shut the door and turned around. He was standing against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed, his angry eyes piercing me. I stood there, not knowing what to do or say. I had never been the subject of Luke’s anger before. It was a bit terrifying. Probably karma for all the times I relished in him releasing his anger on someone else. I mirrored his stance, crossing my arms. I looked at him from under my lashes and then back down. Damn, he was intimidating when he was angry. No wonder people ran when he started to rant.   
“Rory, do you have something to tell me?” he said, raising his chin up. Oh no. Mom told him. She told him and he is so disappointed in me. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Tears started to prick behind my eyelids. Shit. Why did she do this tonight? On her wedding night? What was mom thinking!  
“Luke,” I sobbed out, unable to hold it in, “I’m pregnant.”  
“How? Who?” he growled. Shit. I don’t want to answer this question right now. Mom asked and I wouldn’t even tell her. It was hard enough telling her I was pregnant. Too hard. I was so ashamed. I was 32. I should have known better. I didn’t even have my life together. I was working for free at the town newspaper. In a job that most definitely deserved a salary. I knew I was spiraling out of control. Its what I did in the face of grief. Losing grandpa had devastated me. He was the only father figure who had been consistent in my life. We had loved and respected one another, sharing books the way teenage girls shared lipstick and makeup tips. This hole I was in was so deep and dark that I kept flitting from one weakly lit happiness to the next. And this is where that had landed for me. The only saving grace in my life had been working on the book, it was an escape rope that Jess had tossed down for me. He knew. He always knew when I was in trouble. And he always pulled me out. My heart swelled at the thought and then I remembered Luke.  
I looked at him through watery eyes. Sucking in as much air I could, I managed to breathe out, “I don’t know.”  
“RORY!” he shouted as he threw his hands in the air, a typical Luke rant gesture. He turned around, gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white. I knew why he was so upset. He loved me just as much as he loved Jess and April. He was worried, that was when he ranted most.  
“Is it Paul’s?” he said more quietly. He had actually remembered his name. Anger must make the brain clearer. I snorted softly.“No, its not Paul’s.”  
He sighed. “Is it Logan’s?” Color me shocked. Mom had told him that too. I was used to things being between us. But mom must be taking this no secrets thing to heart. 

“His or someone else’s.” I mutter, looking down in shame, pulling at the edges of my shirt’s sleeves. I hated this. I hated disappointing the people who love me. Mom’s look of shock had been hard to bear. I had covered my pain by jumping up and insisting we get some beauty sleep before the real wedding. His next question made things even worse.  
“Who else?” he strangled out. God, I didn’t want to say his name. Luke would go nuclear. There might be a murder in town for the first time ever. And the thing was, the other guy didn’t even know that I was pregnant yet, or that he might be a father. But looking at Luke’s head hanging down, I knew I had to tell him. Deep breath, Gilmore, deep breath.  
“Jess” I whispered. He sagged as I said it. He slammed his fists into the counter, making me jump. I started to tear up again, fearing his reaction.   
“Rory, you can’t play with people’s lives like this!” he shouted as he whirled to face me. “You can’t drag their hearts behind you, just so you have a soft place to fall!  
“Wh-wh-what do you mean by that??” I said forcefully, becoming indignant at his accusations. I didn’t play with people’s emotions did I?   
“Jess!” He shouted.  
“What about Jess!!” I shouted back. Damn, this was getting loud. I wonder if Mrs. Slutski would start yelling.  
“You are an adult. You can’t keep flitting back and forth between the men you once loved because it makes you feel better about you, when your down!” he said, pointing his finger at me. “You didn’t see him that last time you broke his heart, you didn’t pick up the pieces. He drank himself stupid! Almost lost his business! Because you ran to a safe place, the second Logan and you had trouble!” His face was red. He was extremely angry with me.  
“I didn’t mean to!!!” I shouted at him. How dare he throw that in my face. I had apologized to Jess so many times for that. I hadn’t known that he fell apart. “Why didn’t you say anything about that!” I accused him. “I would have gone to him..”  
Luke didn’t let me finish. “He begged us not to say anything to you! I wanted to! I wanted you to understand what you do to him! He loved you Rory! With his whole heart! You are the only person he has ever opened his heart all the way for! Not even his sister gets that!” he yelled at me. I knew why he was so upset, he loved Jess very much and lived in fear he would revert to his old ways, but that dart hurt. In the darkest corners of my heart the pain seared the wounds open. The ones I had stitched slowly closed my first year at Yale. My anger from all those years ago climbed into my throat. I snapped.  
“LOVED ME! LOVED ME! HE RAN FROM ME LUKE!” I screamed in his face, gesturing wildly. Pregancy hormones, go figure. “HE COULDN’T EVEN CONFIDE IN ME THAT HE WASN’T GRADUATING. OR THAT HIS FATHER HAD SHOWED UP SUDDENLY, SENDING HIS WORLD INTO A SPIN! I FUCKING LOVED HIM LUKE!” My anger was in full tilt now. All those repressed feelings were flying from my chest, stone sharp, aimed at anyone in their way.  
“HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME! HE WAS THE ONLY THAT COULD KEEP UP WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT BOOKS. HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD INSTANTLY SEE INTO MY SOUL. THE ONLY OTHER PERSON IN MY LIFE THAT DID THAT WAS MY GRANDFATHER…” I chocked on that last word, a different pain lacerating my heart. Grandpa. I knew that I would lose him eventually. But it was too soon. It would always be too soon, even if he had lived a thousand years. Grandpa was my knight in shining armor. He protected me. He defended me. He loved me. And I didn’t have to beg to see him. He was always there. He set aside books for me to read, after he had finished. He knew I would love them. My heart constricted at his memory. I gasped for air. But Luke’s accusations were like barbed wire around my chest. My anger quickly returned.  
“I FUCKING LOVED JESS WITH ALL MY SOUL. HIS AND MINE ARE THE SAME. AND HE LEFT ME LUKE. WITH NO EXPLANATION. NONE AT ALL. I BURNED WITH GRIEF FOR A YEAR. A YEAR LUKE!” I said, my ire growing. Luke looked down, knowing I was right. Jess had hurt me, badly. I was ripped apart. On the inside at least. I had to keep it together for mom’s sake. Calm cool and collected on the outside, a lake of fire on the inside. The same when I started Yale. I had to focus on my studies, while hot barbs pierced me everytime my mind slipped to Jess. Now, as an adult, I knew it wasn’t intentional. Jess was messed up then. His parents had done him no favors in bringing him up. I knew how lucky I was that I had this whole town that was more than glad to be pseudo parents to me. He ran to find himself. And he did. I knew it the second he showed up with that book. He had found his purpose. Reading books others wrote, while writing his own. Hell, he even shook me out of my stupor back then, something I was eternally grateful for.  
“But Rory, you cannot make him pay for that over and over!” Luke said, calmer now. “He knows he fucked up. But it didn’t mean he didn’t love you.”  
“I know that now Luke, but at the time, I was very hurt,” I sighed, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. “And you accusing me of hurting him intentionally hurt very badly,” I sniffed as the pain turn to sorrow. Letting go of bad feelings was exhausting. Luke kneeled in front of me, put his hands on my shoulders so he could look me in the eye.   
“Rory, I love you kid, you are like my own daughter,” his eyes were shiny with tears, “but you have got to get yourself together. You have a life growing inside of you that is going to need to you to be put together.”  
“I know that Luke, don’t you think I know that!” I said indignantly, tearing up more. “No one hates where I am at more than me. How did I get here!!! I’m Rory Gilmore! I’m supposed to be perfect! I’ve let mom down, you down, the town, my grandpare….” I choked on that last word.  
“No Rory, no one expects perfect. And we all fall sometimes. But you’ve been falling for a year,” he said gently “You let yourself be Logan’s mistress, that’s not you. You know you are worth so much more than that. Logan was using you to escape his unhappiness. You need someone who will always put your happiness first.” Ouch. Fucking ouch. I knew he was right. But putting in front of me like that made it too real. I recoiled from him. He let go of my shoulders and sighed.   
“Rory, I’m not going to make this your fault. Logan shares equal blame. And how dare he keep you as his side piece! If he loved you at all, he would have left her!” Luke ranted, getting excited again. It was painful to hear but he was right. I had known it all along. Logan didn’t love me. He was in love with the idea of me and second shot at what he never got to have after graduation. We were playing house and hurting people in the process. I hung my head, tears falling onto my faded pajama pants.  
Luke grabbed my hands with one of his and tipped my head up with the other. He was looking at me in sympathy now. His eyes searched mine for a few seconds.  
“Rory,” he said softly, “who do you think is the father?” Taking a deep breath, I looked him square in the eye.  
“Jess.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, is he crying???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update regularly  
I don't own GGs

Oh no, they are actually yelling at each other, I thought as I reached the door to the apartment above the diner. They never yelled. Hell, Luke yelled at me when I yelled at Rory in her younger years. He was so protective of her. And now, they were yelling, no screaming at each other. I took a step toward the handle of the door when I heard him behind me.  
“Lorelai..” I have never moved so fast as I did in that moment. I clamped my hand over his mouth and shook my head vigorously. I didn’t want interrupt Luke and Rory. He raised his hands in surrender and I backed up, turning my attention toward the door.  
“What about Jess!!” my daughter shouted at my husband. Instantly, anger bubbled to the surfaced and I whipped to face him, giving him that look I gave all those years ago when he was a such a shit. He frantically conveyed his lack of knowledge as to why he was the topic of discussion, silently through gestures. 

I turned back to the door as I heard Luke screaming at Rory about how he had to pick the pieces after Rory had visited Philadelphia. That had been really rough on Luke. To see his nephew fall completely apart and dive straight into a bottle. Everything Jess had accomplished had almost been lost. Luke fought for him though. He had left Cesar in charge of the dinner, with Lane and headed to Philadelphia to set Jess straight. The man in question was looking his shoes with intense interest at the reminder. 

“LOVED ME! LOVED ME! HE RAN FROM ME LUKE!” Rory shouted from beyond the door. I had never heard her that angry in my entire life. I looked over at that damn hoodlum and he was white. No, were those tears?? Shit. I started toward him but he backed away, hanging his head in shame. His adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to control his emotions. My heart softened a little bit. I stopped my advance and gave him space but kept my eyes on him. He wasn’t bad anymore, hell, I’m not sure he ever was. Jess was the victim of circumstance. A negligent mother, and non-exsistant father. My parents weren’t the greatest but at least they cared enough to see me fed and clothes and educated. The shouting match continued behind us.  
“I FUCKING LOVED JESS WITH ALL MY SOUL. HIS AND MINE ARE THE SAME. AND HE LEFT ME LUKE. WITH NO EXPLANATION. NONE AT ALL. I BURNED WITH GRIEF FOR A YEAR. A YEAR LUKE!”  
Jess sucked in a huge breath as he sat heavily on the floor, crying for real now. Not sobbing but definitely crying. The mom in me cried out for the lost little boy in front of me. With a glance back at the apartment door, I got on the floor next to him and put my arms around him. And he let me. Sometimes, people need to let go. And Jess let go. He sobbed into my arms as I stroked his amazing head of black hair. What is with the Danes and their hair! Focus Lorelai, focus.   
I started rocking him a little, a gesture I still used on Rory now and then. No matter how big she got, she still needed her mom. Jess never had that. No safe harbor to run to. No one to absorb the pain. Til now. I let him get it all out. I had hated him for hurting Rory. Like murderous hatred. My little girl was devastated when he had left her with no word. She likes to think I didn’t notice at all that she was a mess on the inside. Our trip through Europe, she was smile brightly all day but when she thought I was sleeping, she cried softly into her pillow. I let her. I figured she would come to me when she needed to, but she never had over Jess. Logan, Dean, she had broken down in my arms. But Jess was hers and no one elses. No one got to see that pain but her.   
But I hadn’t spared a thought to Jess. I know he followed his father back to California. I know his father hadn’t really welcomed him with open arms. Luke told me how his father had left Jess the day he was born. And how he turned Jess’s world upside down by showing up suddenly and leaving. I also knew that he ended up in New York for a while, working as a bike messenger. But now, I could see the pain leaking out of Jess from those years. And I knew that pain. It still leaked out of me from time to time. So I held him. I gave him the unconditional love he had never had. Soon, Jess had quieted down and we could hear Luke and Rory talking more calmly now.

“Rory, who do you think is the father?” Luke asked. And clear as day, Rory said the name of the man in my arms. He shot up from the floor in mere seconds. I envied his youth. Before I could even lift a foot, he was at the door, pushing it open.  
“I’m the what!” he asked, slightly shouted, startling the two people in the room. Rory whipped around, turning white and then red. I came up behind Jess, after heaving myself off the floor, and peeked over his shoulder.  
Raising my hand in a feeble wave, I greeted her, “Hey kid, guess who’s here!” Stunned eyes shifted to me and back to Jess. Luke assessed the situation and got up quickly.   
“Jess, I think you and Rory need to talk,” addressing his nephew who was still in the doorway, looking like a deer in headlights. It seemed to snap him out it as he moved slowly toward Rory.  
“Yeah, I think we do.” Jess said softly, never taking his eyes of my daughter, who looked panicked. Luke walked toward me, a small grimace on his face as he grasped my hand, pulling me away from the apartment.  
“But..” I resisted. Luke turned to put an arm around me, to better steer me away.  
“They need to talk, Lorelai.” He stated. I turned back to watch the door shut, taking a last look at my daughter and step nephew staring each other down.


End file.
